


Transferring

by TheSeaVoices



Category: Under The Skin (2013), Withnail & I (1986)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alternate Universe, Art, M/M, Original Character(s), Other, Paul McGann - Freeform, naked, one could call it fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25536163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSeaVoices/pseuds/TheSeaVoices
Summary: An alien soul transfers to a new body, it gets a bit sensual.Based on Paul McGann in Withnail and I. He's so beautiful in the shaving scene.--This post ontumblrandinstagram:]
Comments: 15
Kudos: 39





	Transferring




End file.
